Nowadays, as display resolution has increased continuously, it needs to reduce occupied areas of pixels for such an tendency. However, this may lead to a problem that the aperture ratio decreases. The decrease of aperture ratio will result in insufficient light transmission for the display panel or it has to increase backlight power. Therefore, how to increase the aperture ratio is quite important for high-resolution display products.
For the display panel production methods commonly used, it has a tendency to increase the number of photolithographic etching processes for increasing the aperture ratio. For example, traditional five photolithographic etching processes are increased to six or eight photolithographic etching processes. Among conventional skills, one is to conceal electrodes of a storage capacitor for increasing the aperture ratio. Generally, the storage capacitor is formed as long as a metal layer disposed in the pixel structure is overlapped with a small fraction of a pixel electrode and the metal layer and the pixel electrode are separated by an insulating layer. This metal layer is usually connected to a common electrode that provides a common voltage. For example, one approach is to arrange one electrode of the storage capacitor and a scan line (or a gate line) in the same layer and arrange the electrode below a data line (or a source line). Another approach also arranges one electrode of the storage capacitor to a position below the data line but this electrode is arranged in a layer different from that of the scan line. Such an electrode is also a common electrode. Said another approach can avoid signal interference between the scan line and the data line.
No matter what approach a person takes, there are following problems. The spacing between two adjacent pixel electrodes in pixel areas has to be greater than a predetermined distance. If the spacing between the two adjacent pixel electrodes is not larger than the predetermined distance, it is likely that a short circuit occurs and this may make the panel unable to display images normally. That is to say, the design in two adjacent pixel electrodes is still limited by manufacturing standards and the aperture ratio still cannot be efficiently increased as well.